


Lotte Fights Back

by Meh_66



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Heelies!Sucy, Powerbottom!Lotte, Rarepair, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_66/pseuds/Meh_66
Summary: When Amanda starts pushing Lotte up against the library bookshelves, the poor Nightfall fan is defenseless.But not for long.
Relationships: Amanda O'Neill/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Lotte Fights Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my homegirl Kαɱι-Sαɱα for being a beta on this one.

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain dribbled against the windows of the library.

Lotte finished volume 420 of Nightfall, and rose to put it back on the shelf.

_Time to make my move-_

Suddenly, she was pushed into the bookshelf. She spun around to face the assailant, 

and

Amanda O’Neil. Her crush. They had their arms on either side of her. Lotte blushed.

_Cute. Now for the butter-_

Amanda caressed her face, like volume 234 of Nightfall.

“Now, I ain’t no Cavendish, but that looks like a fever. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?”

_She’s blushing sooooo hard right now. Adorable-_

“N-n-n-no. I-I-I-I-I’m n-n-n-not s-s-s-s-s-sick……”

“But you look sooooooo red. I’m a little worried.”

_I know what’s causing it-_

“Y-y-you know what’s causing i-i-it.” She looked away bashfully.

_Little tsundere-_

Amanda was feeling bold tonight. They caressed Lotte’s cheek again, with only the gentlest of touches.

“J-j-j-just kiss me already!”

_OH. Smol bold one. I’ll comply-_

It didn’t last long, but judging by the way Lotte dropped her book, it was wonderful.

  
  


* * *

They had been dating for a good month now.

Amanda got more bold with their advances. In the cafeteria, in the library, right behind Finneran, you name it.

But Lotte wasn’t defenseless.

Amanda slammed their arm against the wall.

Lotte didn’t flinch.

_She didn’t flinch. Huh. What is she planning-_

And then, the Nightfall fan activated her trap card.

She wrapped her arms around Amanda, pulling them into a hug.

_Pretty girl. Hugging. ME. WHA-_

“So. babe, what do you want to do later?”

_PHYSICAL CONTACT THAT I DIDN’T INITIATE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

She nuzzled into the taller person.

_SRKGJNTWHIWHT WTW4THW49GWHTG9WTH3-_

“I’m sorry love, but I didn’t hear that.”

_LOVE. LOVE. AEIFNWES9GJWGWANG8ISANGF8ASUGFNWSA8IFGHAE-_

“I-I-I… Uhhh… Yeah… That sounds nice. Whatever you want, pumpkin. Ummmmmm… Yeah… That restaurant sounds nice.”

_wAIT. SHE NEVER SUGGESTED A RESTAURANT. AND IT’S A WEEKDAY. WE CAN’T EVEN GO OUT. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

“Your blush is cute. You should do it more often.”

_I’M BLUSHING?!?!?!? HAVE I SERIOUSLY NOT BEEN HIT ON BEFORE?? THIS IS BASIC STUFF-_

Lotte giggled. “I should do this more often.”

Then Sucy gilded up.

“Have you not been hit on before? I would’ve thought that you’d be drowning in girls.”

“S-Shut up, potion girl. I bet you’re wearing heelies under that dress.”

“I am. Now, what’s causing you to blush like that? Lotte?”

“Shut up and go kill Akko or something.”

“Don’t kill Akko-”

“Unfortunately, I can’t. Her and Diana are making out in our dorm, and I can’t focus with all the wet sounds that they emit.”

“Wet… sounds… What?”

“L-let's not talk about that. Me and Amanda are gonna go study in their dorm. Right Amanda?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go study Lotte. See ya Heelie Girl!”

_Ha! I got her blushing. I win!_

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that I cranked this out in an hour? No? Me too. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
